The TRUE story of Notch and Herobrine 2: The Wither
by AllergyRelief
Summary: Herobrine was blown up, leaving the evil pigs to create a giant undead death dealer. This looks like a job for... NOTCH!


**HELLOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and it's my job to make sequels to stories NOBODY cares about! But somehow, it's getting an animation..**

**Now, you know how I dug up that weird book last time? Well, I found another one! Yay for me!**

**Now, Pluto! Narrate this!**

"**NO!"**

**Ugh. Celestial!**

How did I end up here..?

Well, I'm supposed to read this. Here we go!

Notch blew up pretty much all of Herobrine's army, right? Well, half of the stuff he incinerated got sent to the Nether, which is the equivalent of hell. All of the evil pigs decided to be really stupid. They turned themselves into zombies, magically gained worthless golden swords that break after two hits, and beheaded a bunch of skeletons. They used these heads and stuck them on some sand which contained tortured souls. Because slaughtering your best friends and putting their severed heads on dead people sand to create a super-weapon is SUCH a great idea. Now, because this is a video game, it worked. And it created a giant black thing that shot heads. Now, they had forgotten to put parental restrictions on it, it shot heads everywhere and killed them. Again.

Now, this giant thing left the Nether and proceeded to do classic monster things. Such as flying around, roaring, destroying things, and constantly killing everything that walked, talked or did anything remotely human. Sure, because we all know how many times a giant monster comes out of nowhere and IT STARTS SHOOTING HEADS AT PEOPLE.

For the next few days, this thing wandered around the planet, shooting at things. Luckily, the zombies and skeletons of the world were safe, as they were already dead. But it shot at their undead horses, for some reason. The players dubbed this thing as "The Wither". The Wither flew around. Steves desperately tried to keep this thing away, but it kept flying through their blocks. And shooting them. Or shooting their blocks.

Within a few days, humanity was hunted to near extinction. The last few players were either hiding or dying in holes. Turns out that those heads the Wither shoots actually drain your soul.

Now, naturally, Notch was pretty unhappy that this thing was killing everything. So he grabbed his diamond sword, and went out to kill some Wither.

Eventually, following the corpses, he found the Wither shooting at CaptainSparklez. The Wither saw him, and the battle was on.

Notch pulled out his trademark TNT and threw at the giant head shooter. It exploded.

And the Wither was still there.

Notch was dumbfounded. That TNT had incinerated enderman before. Why did it not work?

It was the Withers turn to shoot. It fired head after head.

The Wither fired a head. Notch blew it up.

Notch teleported away. When the Wither found him, it found a surprise party celebrating its first birthday. The Wither put on a nice smile on all of its heads.

Then the birthday cake blew up.

The Wither was not happy.

Notch ran as fast as he could away from the nasty creature. The Wither followed close behind, firing heads here and there. Notch picked up a head, and threw it at the Wither, and the Wither started to glow. Energy incased it.

Notch fired an explosive arrow at the Wither, and it bounced off and landed on Pewdiepie. He then realized what was happening, and now there is no more Pewdiepie. It must be a miracle.

Notch ran, ran, ran, as fast as he could, and the Wither could not catch him. Then the Wither focused, and cake fell from the sky in front of Notch, blocking his path.

"HA! THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Notch yelled, and ran right through the pile. The Wither attempted to follow him, and went face first into an impenetrable wall of cakes.

When the Wither caught up with Notch, he disappeared. Confused, the Wither was caught off guard when Notch teleported up to him, and stabbed him through the chest.

The Wither laughed at his pitiful attempt to kill them. Then it noticed the sign on the sword.

"TNT sword"

The Withers pixilated eyes grew ten sizes that day.

What happened afterwards?

BOOM!

Long story short, Pigs created the Wither. Notch blew it up.

**THE END**


End file.
